


1972 ~ 2020

by mughetto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Idiots in Love, Italian way to deal with problem, M/M, Mentions of Ponte sullo Stretto, Mentions of Salerno-Reggio Calabria, New Year's Eve, POV Seborga, Romano being in a good mood, Sibling Incest, U FACCM STU CAZZ D PUNTI, Veneziano laughs waaaay too much, probably out of character, that's rare
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mughetto/pseuds/mughetto
Summary: "[...]La frase si interrompe per colpa delle risate troppo forti di Veneziano. Questi tiene la mano sulla pancia e sta piegato sulla sedia, incapace di darsi un contegno.«Senza contare che ora ho sicuramente le autostrade triplicate! Mi farò Roma-Bari in un’ora e mezza! Della Salerno-Reggio Calabria non ne parliamo, sarà il fiore all’occhiello d’Europa! Il mangia-patate me le invidierà!» racconta con voce ancora più pomposa Romano, dando poi una gomitata all’altro sul finire. «Poi il ponte sullo Stretto—»Veneziano scuote la testa, disperato: «Non sono pronto per i dettagli sul ponte sullo Stretto» [...]"Seborga si sveglia e trova entrambi i fratelli ubriachi in cucina
Relationships: North Italy & Seborga & South Italy (Hetalia), North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	1972 ~ 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia era anche su EFP, ma poi mi sono ricordata che lì l'incest è BRTT perciò è diventata una esclusiva di AO3

Seborga apre gli occhi e osserva il soffitto accigliato. In principio è irritato dal risveglio improvviso, ma poi sente dei rumori provenienti dalla cucina - e le conseguenti risate - e la sua espressione si fa confusa.

Prende a guardare il corridoio buio cercando di capire cosa stia succedendo. Resta invano in attesa: il silenzio gli fa presto chiudere gli occhi e, per un attimo, è quasi convinto di poter star tornando a dormire.

Le risate riprendono improvvisamente e Seborga è di nuovo con gli occhi sul soffitto. L’irritazione alimenta le sue domande. Si stropiccia gli occhi ed esce dal proprio letto per appurare cosa stia succedendo.

Forse si è introdotto qualcuno in casa. Potrebbe trattarsi di un ladro, di qualche malintenzionato o magari dei suoi fratelli che ancora sono in piedi nonostante le quattro passate. Si ferma, per poi scuotere la testa: come no. È più probabile che un ladro ed un malintenzionato si siano incontrati per caso nella loro cucina e che ora si stiano raccontando le loro vite tra una risata e l’altra.

«Vedi? Sei già di buon umore! Questi sono i miracoli dell'economia! » La voce che viene dalla cucina è chiaramente quella di Veneziano. Lo scenario nella testa di Seborga si adegua: ora sono suo fratello e il ladro a parlare amabilmente.  « Tra poco avrai una gran voglia di aperol spritz, te lo dico! E di brunch!» 

« Non ho tempo per queste poverate! » risponde Romano con voce ben più alta. « Sono una nazione in carriera ormai! Per me solo champagne e bilanci che chiudono in positivo!»

È strano saperlo in piedi: per tutta la giornata non ha fatto che ripetere di essere esausto, che i preparativi per la fine dell’anno lo hanno stancato e che è anche per questo che non vuole raggiungere le altre Nazioni. ‘Quelli fanno orari improbabili’, ha dichiarato.

Vederlo in cucina, intento a fingere una telefonata, lo disorienta: « Pronto, Presidente? Oh, ma certo che il fatturato delle regioni è triplicato nel giro di poche ore! Cosa si aspettava? Il divario è stato colmato finalmente! Si, le esportazioni sono alle stelle! Lo so, lo so! Me lo sentivo dentro! »

Seborga lo vede portarsi una mano sul petto con fare teatrale e prendere lunghi respiri. Una chiara imitazione al fratello che siede al tavolo e che sta tentando di bere il vino nel bicchiere.

« Io non faccio così! » protesta Veneziano, a braccia incrociate.

«Tu fai anche peggio! E lo sai! » incalza Romano, per poi continuare l’imitazione - questa volta simulando un espressione sofferente:  « _ Roma, che mi fai una tisana? La Borsa mi sta facendo impazzire stamattina! Ah- E un caffè, Roma. Tisana e caffè, assieme. Si, mi faranno senz’altro stare meglio. Fidati, Roma: ho il reddito più alto del tuo _ »

Veneziano ride un poco e Seborga ha paura di essersi risvegliato in una realtà alternativa, possibilmente malvagia, dove i suoi fratelli maggiori sono stati sostituiti da vivaci individui che amano stare svegli ad oltranza l’ultima notte dell’anno.

Li guarda, nascosto nell’ombra del corridoio, e si scopre col sorriso sulle labbra. Forse è per colpa dell’imitazione di Veneziano, che Romano sa fare piuttosto bene, o per il buonumore di quest’ultimo che è raro e solitamente lo si deve ad una alta percentuale di alcool in corpo.

« Comunque ora pretendo una Borsa! Per forza! Il divario è stato colmato, ne ho diritto una anche io! » riprende a parlare il maggiore. Si è fatto vicino al tavolo:  « La metterò finita via San Gregorio Armeno! Là! Dovrò stare attento a non perderla di vista perché, se mi giro, non la trovo più ma— »

La frase si interrompe per colpa delle risate troppo forti di Veneziano. Questi tiene la mano sulla pancia e sta piegato sulla sedia, incapace di darsi un contegno.

«Senza contare che ora ho sicuramente le autostrade triplicate! Mi farò Roma-Bari in un’ora e mezza! Della Salerno-Reggio Calabria non ne parliamo, sarà il fiore all’occhiello d’Europa! Il mangia-patate me le invidierà!» racconta con voce ancora più pomposa Romano, dando poi una gomitata all’altro sul finire. «Poi il ponte sullo Stretto—»

Veneziano scuote la testa, disperato: « Non sono pronto per i dettagli sul ponte sullo Stretto »

«Niente più traghetti, niente più coda chilometrica: da Milano a Catania, cinque ore massimo!» proclama Romano alzando le braccia verso l’alto e facendole incombere sul più giovane che lo osserva con gli occhi carichi di meraviglia. Questi si porta la mano sulla bocca, a coprire il sorriso, ma continua a guardarlo in attesa del continuo. «Se è troppo per te, chiamo quelli dell’autostrada e dico loro di mettere i semafori!»

E Veneziano ride ancora, questa volta però si alza e abbraccia stretto l’altro. Ha gli occhi chiusi e sorride, dondolandosi un poco da destra e sinistra. Sembra quasi voler cullare il fratello che, lentamente, ricambia la stretta.

Per Seborga è strano vederli così.

I suoi fratelli sono soliti bisticciare per qualsiasi cosa. Hanno caratteri talmente diversi che è raro concludere la giornata senza Romano che si infuria o Veneziano che si chiude in silenzi offesi. La convivenza non è mai troppo pacifica: c’è sempre un “ma”, un “però”. 

Per entrambi è impossibile svincolarsi dai difetti dell’altro.

Per Romano, Veneziano è un egoista, che si atteggia a finto tonto, che prende le decisioni senza consultarlo e che non è mai contento di quello che fa. Per Veneziano, è il contrario: è Romano quello a cui non va bene mai niente, che non apprezza gli sforzi, che lascia le cose incomplete e che tende sempre a rovesciare su di lui il carico delle responsabilità.

Seborga è talmente abituato a sentirli litigare che non sa cosa fare nel vederli andare d’accordo, nel saperli complici di chissà quale intesa o segreto. Ha paura di essere lasciato indietro in simile scenario, che i suoi fratelli si concentrino uno sull’altro e che non abbiano più tempo per fingersi calmi e di buon umore per non farlo preoccupare troppo.

«Cominci già a puzzare di smog» parla Veneziano fingendo di annusare l’altro. Lo sente sciogliere la presa e, però, portare le mani dietro il collo dell’altro. «Credo dovrai spostarti sul divano. Mi dispiace, ma non tollero la puzza mentre dormo: mi fa aprire le finestre della camera da letto alle sei del mattino!»

«Sarò troppo preso a lavorare per tornare a casa» continua la recita questi. «Tu comunque cucinami primo, secondo e contorno. Per stare sicuro. Tanto, al massimo, dai tutto ai gatti qui sotto che sono stati abituati bene. Li trovi già prossimi all’obesità grazie a qualcuno»

Entrambi ridono e Seborga trova assurdo come lo stesso argomento sia stato motivo di litigio ad inizio ottobre, poi ripreso a fine novembre e poi ancora a metà dicembre. 

«Pensavo che il divario si fosse colmato, non che la situazione si fosse ribaltata! » continua a ridere Veneziano.  « Ho l’improvvisa urgenza di chiamare Austria e lamentarmi di come le lenzuola non si asciughino bene con questo tempaccio! »

E per un attimo Seborga teme che simile riferimento faccia irritare il più grande, perché quelle telefonate sono il cosiddetto Segreto di Pulcinella della casa.

«Eh, ormai siamo entrambi due nazioni in carriera, dobbiamo dividerci i compiti» Romano tira un poco le guance di Veneziano.  « Facciamo così: tu badi alla casa i giorni dispari, io quelli pari »

« Ma mi prendi in giro? Ci sono più giorni dispari quest'anno! » lamenta l’altro, esterrefatto.

Romano alza le spalle, per niente toccato da simile argomentazione. Appare così falsamente convinto di tutto quello che sta dicendo, come se fosse esperto in simile gioco:  « Parte dei drammi che vivrai ora che non sei più l'unico col reddito alto in famiglia! »

« Già la sento la crisi sociale che si abbatte in seguito allo sfaldamento dei valori tradizionali! » Veneziano si porta una mano sulla fronte, ormai completamente calato in una parte immaginaria. « Cosa dirò alla nostra micronazione quando mi chiederà dove sei, Roma? Come gli spiegherò che il Sud della sua penisola non si può prendere cura di lui perché ora ha un lavoro? »

« Ma siete ubriachi? » chiede Seborga con espressione schifata in volto.

Non sa perché sia intervenuto. Forse perché si stava parlando di lui o perché lo si stava trattando come un bambino, cosa che un po’ odia.

I suoi fratelli lo guardano sorpresi. Dal chiasso che facevano, sembravano aver dimenticato come fosse anche lui in casa. Veneziano si allontana da Romano e sbatte le ciglia un paio di volte; entrambi sembrano piuttosto a disagio, come se colti nelle mani del fatto. Seborga non sa se si tratti della semplice recita o se sia vero che sono alticci in quel momento.

Quest’ultima cosa spiegherebbe molte cose: Romano che non si arrabbia per le solite cose, ad esempio; o Veneziano che pare pendere dalle labbra dell’altro. Li ha visti scherzare e prendersi in giro come fanno due bambini, o una coppia innamorata. Fa fatica a scegliere tra simili esempi.

« Tu non dovresti essere a letto? » sente chiedere da Romano. Questi ha le braccia incrociate e lo squadra con rimprovero, come fa quando torna a casa tardi. 

«Non riesco a dormire con voi due che fate i cretini» spiega, passando lo sguardo da uno all’altro. «State ancora parlando della foto di prima? Pensavo che vi avesse irritato! Sono andato a letto prima proprio perché temevo il lancio di stracci!»

In effetti, si era sentito un po’ in colpa per averlo fatto. I fratelli stavano guardando la televisione, pacifici; ogni tanto commentavano i vari ospiti invitati a festeggiare il capodanno, o mangiavano il dolce che Romano aveva preparato. Aveva mostrato loro quell’immagine e, a giudicare dall’espressione che Veneziano aveva messo su, era stata una pessima mossa.

Poteva arrivarci anche da solo, volendo essere onesti: le differenze tra loro due non erano solo caratteriali; Seborga sapeva che per molto tempo erano stati separati, che la loro unione era stata - per certi versi - parziale e che Romano aveva ragione nel lamentarsi di alcuni comportamenti di Veneziano e viceversa.

Perciò, dopo la mezzanotte, si era defilato. Sapeva di non poter uscire: questo avrebbe immediatamente azionato Romano che avrebbe preso ad urlare che era tradizione che passassero il Capodanno assieme, che lui era troppo piccolo, che non voleva aspettarlo in piedi, che Veneziano gli stava lasciando troppe libertà.

« Certe cose non le puoi capire, sei ancora un bambino » dichiara il maggiore con sufficienza.

Seborga lo squadra poco convinto, alza poi le spalle: « Già, non la capisco ancora la gioia di prendere la pillola della pressione »

« Seborga » lo richiama Veneziano con voce stanca, ma tremendamente bonaria. È calmo, sereno; tira indietro la sedia del tavolo.  « Sistemati qui. Adesso ti faccio una camomilla così ti addormenti più facilmente. E ci aggiungo anche del miele »

E Seborga fa quanto gli viene detto, perché forse è vero che Veneziano sa come trattarlo e che è più facile accontentare le sue richieste rispetto a quelle di Romano perché c’è una punta di verità nel dire che si somigliano di più.

Suo fratello tira fuori un pentolino, lo riempie di acqua e lo sistema sui fornelli. C’è silenzio nella stanza: sia lui che Romano lo osservano, come se simile operazione fosse qualcosa mai fatta prima e fosse importante la partecipazione e l’attenzione di tutti i membri di casa.

Romano si schiarisce, però, la voce e Seborga sa per certo che il siparietto interrotto è già ricominciato:  «Complimenti vivissimi.  Raramente ho visto un settentrionale così attento alla casa »

« Eh si » recita con uguale trasporto l’altro, fingendo di non vedere Seborga roteare gli occhi annoiato.  « Da quando il Sud del paese ha colmato il suo divario, sono io che penso a tutto qui dentro! »

« Eh, ma questo Sud dovrà pur essere stato aiutato per raggiungere simile risultato! » Romano lo guarda e sorride - di quelli strani che fa suo fratello quando è sorpreso, ma felice. 

E di nuovo con quella pietas teatrale di cui Seborga non ha il copione e a cui può solo assistere: « L'errore è stato mio! L'ho incoraggiato senza pensarci due volte! Ora sono da solo, con una micronazione da crescere e sapessi quanto fa freddo la notte qui! »

E forse il passo è più lungo della gamba perché Romano non replica. Forse non lo fa perché c’è lui o perché Romano è pur sempre Romano e ci sono certe cose che lo fanno sempre arrossire, che sia sobrio o ubriaco. Le allusioni, poi, sono le peggiori: lo piegano e lo fanno avvampare come il più timido degli individui.

« Dormire da soli è sempre così triste » continua Veneziano, avvicinandosi piano all’altro. È lento, inesorabile; tira indietro i capelli dell’altro, sfiorando piano il ciuffo.  « Bisognerebbe sempre avere qualcuno al proprio fianco »

Nel guardarli, Seborga storce leggermente le labbra. È davvero troppo per lui. Si alza e si avvia verso il corridoio, tuttora immerso nell’oscurità.

« Me ne torno a letto » borbotta, salvo poi tornare sui propri passi:  «P erò voglio comunque la camomilla! Me la portate quando è fatta? Non mi piace fredda, perde tutto il suo sapore— mi ascoltate? Ehi! Smettetela di guardarvi tra voi in quel modo! Me la portate si o no? »

**Author's Note:**

> Anzitutto, buon anno. Questo nuovo decennio è iniziato da due giorni e, sarò sincera, non pensavo di tornare a pubblicare così presto: pensavo che avrei passato gennaio a ripetermi “non scrivere, pensa a studiare”. Ed, invece, eccomi qui.  
> Per tutto il 2019 sono stata a ripetermi che avrei scritto un’itacest angst, super feelosa, che non avevo avuto dal fandom ma che io potevo darmi; ed, invece, l’anno è passato e proprio all’inizio di quello successivo mi è venuta in mente questa fluff.  
> Un po’ mi sento ipocrita. Vedo questa coppia immersa in un velo di perenne incomprensione, che non comunica e che si fraintende continuamente; in questa shot, invece, non solo si capiscono ma si permettono addirittura di fare gli idioti. E di flertare.  
> Onestamente non mi capacito del perché è successo tutto questo. Forse perché sarebbe stato davvero troppo facile fare dell’angst su questo. Scrivere di loro che litigano e si urlano in faccia quanto l’altro sia sbagliato e cattivo non mi avrebbe dato soddisfazione. Le cose scontate sono spesso anche deludenti.  
> Per questo ho scelto il fluff, perché non era scontato. Almeno per me. Ho scelto di vederli ubriachi, che si prendono in giro e scherzano su un ipotetico miracolo, atteggiandosi a famiglia degli anni 60 sconvolta dall’improvvisa emancipazione femminile.  
> Romano è forse quello più OOC, è il secondo lavoro con lui tra i protagonisti e ancora mi sfugge la sua personalità. Qui è fin troppo maturo, stabile; riesce a scherzare, a stare al gioco - spero mi perdonerete simile scivolata con la scusa che era ubriaco e che Veneziano, nonostante tutto, sa trascinarlo.  
> Concludendo, grazie di aver letto simile lavoro!


End file.
